Help Wanted
by MikeyTheDingBat
Summary: Fred and George find that they alone cant keep the shop running, so they put up a help wanted sign. Not saying anymore because itll ruin the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo, its my first fic, so let me know what you think of it, okay?

_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, never have or will...Trust me, Ive tried._

"I thought Id never see this day..."Fred said sadly as George posted a help wanted sign in the window of their shop.

George agreed. "I know...I thought wed be enough to keep it running..."

They walked away slowly from the window back to their usual positions behind the counter. They didnt seem to have their usual enthusiasm today.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the shop, all smiling brightly. "Hello," they said in unison.

Fred and George barely waved. "Whatever..."

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

Fred bent his head in shame. "The sign in the window..."

Harry walked out of the shop and looked at the help wanted sign. "Ouch..." he muttered, walking back to the others.

"What was it?" Hermione asked.

"Help wanted," Fred, George, and Harry said in unison.

Ron looked shocked. "Wha...huh...why?"

George glared at him for such an inconsiderate, as he thought it to be, question. "Because, dear Ronnekins, we cant keep this shop running on our own."

"Now if youll please move away from the counter," Fred started, "we have a customer."

The trio did as told.

A girl who looked a few years older than them and had long brown hair stepped up to the counter, laying down a box of Ton Tongue Toffees.

"Hello," she greeted the twins cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"Two Sickles," Fred told her.

George sighed. "Hey, Rayleigh. Not a good day."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched them, confused as to how they knew each other.

"Sorry to hear that," Rayleigh responded, handing Fred her money. "Is it because of the sign?"

They nodded.

Ron cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Whaddya want?" Fred asked. "Were talking here."

Rayleigh turned and looked at the three, smiling. "You must be Fred and Georges brother...and his friends?"

Ron nodded. "Im Ron. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you three. Im Rayleigh Cheatam."

Hermione nodded. "Thats an interesting name."

Harry noticed that her eyes didnt automatically travel up to his scar, which was nice yet strange at the same time.

"Shes a regular here,"George supplied. "Really polite."

"Well, thanks for saying so," Rayleigh told him, her blue eyes moved around the space, examining the five others. "Well, how are you three?" This question was directed at the three younger ones.

"Fine," Hermione replied. Harry and Ron shrugged.

George nodded. "Well, Ron and company, unless you plan on buying, I suggest you leave."

Ron gave him a nasty glare and walked out with Hermione and Harry.

Once they were gone, Rayleigh turned around to face the twins. "So, where do I pick up an application?"

A/N: Yay! Me likey! What do you think? Let me know if you want or just leave it to my imagination to guess what you think. Eithers fine with me. Anyways, have fun and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you know, school just started the other day and my internets down, so Im not going to get my chapters up in nice intervals as I had planned. Stinks. Anyway, Im at Hogibear92s house typing this, so thank her.

Chapter Two

Rayleigh had been working at the shop for about a week and the guys were very glad that someone who appreciated their work was working for them.

One day, she walked in, her face streaked with tears. "Hey guys..." she said trying to sound happy, but her voice failing her.

"Ray, whats wrong?" the twins asked in unison.

"Nothing," she replied. "Its stupid..."

"Cmon, you can tell us," George told her comfortingly.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "No, its fine."

"Why dont you want to tell us?" Fred asked. "Is it something about us?"

"No," she replied.

"Then what is it?" the twins asked, again, in unison.

She sighed sadly. "I broke up with Lee."

"Whos Lee?" George asked.

"Lee Jordan. He was my boyfriend." She looked down at the floor. "I caught him cheating on me with Angelina Johnson."

"No way!" Fred exclaimed.

Rayleigh nodded. "Caught them in a full-on snog fest in the Three Broomsticks."

George shook his head. "What a jerk..." Fred quickly agreed.

Just then, a flying paper plane flew down on top of Rayleighs head, almost knocking down her ponytail. "Ouch! Damn thing..." she muttered, picking it up and opening it.

_Dear Rayleigh,_

_My weddings Friday, dont forget. I have to have my favorite cousin there! Oh, and dont forget to bring a date!_

_Love,_

_Bernice_

Fred and George read it over her shoulder.

"Great...Im not gonna have a date and look stupid there..." Rayleigh muttered.

Fred thought for a moment. "Hey! I could go with you."

"I could too," George offered.

"But just as friends," the three said at the same time.

Rayleigh smiled and hugged them. "Thanks, guys. Youre such great friends."

They went back to working for about an hour when a guy came up to Rayleigh when she was stocking shelves.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he asked, tapping her on her shoulder and she turned around. "Did it hurt?"

"You tapping me on my shoulder?" she asked, confused. "No...should it have?"

He shook his head. "No, no, not that. When you fell from heaven, because youre obviously an angel."

"Sir, you are not my boyfriend, and I dont think you ever will be, so you cant talk to me like that." She turned away and walked into the back room.

"Mister, we have a no flirting with employees policy here," George told him. "Wed greatly appreciate it if you would respect it."

They argued for a few minutes about it before the guy left.

The twins walked into the back room and found Rayleigh pacing and mumbling some things. All they could understand was "dress", "Wednesday", and "damn Bernice."

They decided to leave her be and walked back behind the counter.

"Guys, Ive got to go shopping," Rayleigh announced, standing in front of the counter now.

"Okay." Fred nodded. "Why?"

"Because," she started, "I need to get a dress for Bernices wedding."

"Cool," George said. "Could we come with you? We need a break from the shop."

Fred quickly agreed with his brother.

She shrugged. "I dont see why not."

George walked out from behind the counter and put a 'closed' sign in the window.

"Well, lets get going," Fred told them.

The three apparated from the shop to a muggle shopping place.

"Where are we?" the boys asked.

"Sears," Rayleigh answered, dragging them into the store.

The three split up and went through different dress sections.

"Ooh! Get this one!" Fred told her, holding up a skimpy black number (A/N: lol, thats what my mom calls them anyway.)

She gave him her classic youre-effing-crazy look. "Uh, dont think so," and went back to looking at dresses.

He shrugged and put it back.

Pink frills filled her vision as George held up a dress. "This one!"

"Gosh, George," Fred said. "Whatre you thinking? Shes sixty?"

"No... It reminds me of Granny Weasley..." George admitted, embarrassed.

Rayleigh smiled. "Well, I was thinking something like this." She held up a light blue dress with beaded designs on the bodice."What do you think?"

The guys nodded.

"It matches your eyes," Fred commented.

She nodded. "I know." She went and paid for it in muggle currency.

"That was fun," George said happily after they apparated.

"I now remember why I hated shopping with my brother and my dad..." she said.

Before they realized what she had said, the twins started to nod.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" they asked.

She smirked. "Wouldnt you like to know. And why is there a sign in the window that says 'no flirting with the employees'?"

The boys smirked this time. "Wouldnt you like to know."

A/N: Go read Hogibear92s stories! All of them! Or Ill send my Jellybean-Frog-Toad-Monkey-Duck-Stuffed Animal Army after you! Just kidding. But, seriously, read her stories. Theyre awesome. And if anyone here is interested in manga, you need to read _Bizenghast_ by M. Alice LeGrow. Its so awesome. Peace in and out!


End file.
